


Last Summer

by PalmettoFoxDen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Multi, Summer, Swimming, Talk of their scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmettoFoxDen/pseuds/PalmettoFoxDen
Summary: It's Kevin's last summer with the monsters after graduating PSU and Kevin is worried that Andrew and Neil are going to cut him out of their relationship once he's gone.





	Last Summer

Kevin had already technically graduated, but he was spending the start of the summer in Palmetto with the rest of the monsters anyway. Soon, he would have to leave to start summer training with the team he had signed with but, for now, he was spending what time he had left with the friends that had been getting on his last nerve every day for over two years. He wasn't sure how he was going to function on his own without them.

It was a year since Andrew and Neil had become Andrew and Neil and Kevin, although that detail was still a secret. Kevin didn't need it going public that he was involved with one man, let alone two. Even their friends didn't know and Kevin wasn't about to risk them finding out and having his career ruined right as he was leaving PSU anyway.

They hadn't talked about what they would become after PSU because Neil refused to acknowledge Kevin wasn't going to be there next year and Andrew refused to participate in any conversation that acknowledged that they were a them. Kevin was perfectly content to put off figuring that out for as long as possible, so it was less than a month until Kevin had to leave and they were still spending as much time as possible together to make the most of the summer while they all pretended like their time altogether didn't have an expiration date.

Still, sometimes, Kevin wondered if it would go back to Andrew and Neil without him when he left. He knew that they had been together first and that Andrew trusted Neil more than him. That hadn't really bothered Kevin before, but now it felt like a confirmation that Andrew and Neil were the main part of the relationship and he was other that had been allowed to join in while he was around but would soon be taking himself out of the equation, moving away to be with his new team instead.

It was a particularly hot day when Nicky groaned, “We should go swimming.”

Aaron agreed, “Cold water sounds nice right now.”

Andrew glanced at Neil for just a moment and then said, “The beach is too busy. The swim team isn't around to use their pool.”

Neil hadn't hidden his scars from the team in the change room for months, but Kevin suspected Andrew was suggesting the pool on campus because it was more private for Neil and not because he had any desire to go there himself.

Kevin asked, “Is it really worth breaking into the building just to use their pool?”

“Oh Kevin,” Andrew said. “You’re already signed to a team. You don't need to worry that no one will sign you because of a little breaking and entering.”

Neil added, “No one’s around to catch us anyway.”

So, Kevin gave in and let them convince him. “Fine. But I'm blaming you if we do get caught.”

Andrew let out half a laugh and deadpanned, “Oh no. I’m terrified.”

Kevin couldn't even be properly annoyed because he was in awe of the fact that he had coaxed a laugh out of Andrew, even if it was barely audible and at his expense. Andrew's laughs were almost as rare as his smiles since he had gone off of his meds.

* * *

When they got to the pool, Andrew made quick work of the lock and left the others to change while he found a good chair to sit in by the poolside. Andrew may have picked a private pool for Neil's comfort level, but that didn't mean that Andrew was comfortable there himself and they knew better than to try to convince him.

Andrew stayed in his chair as they swam and he pretended the humidity in the building wasn't getting to him in the slightest.

When Neil had started changing out in front of the team instead of hiding his scars, Andrew had thought it was pathetic that Neil had started showing his scars to support a freshman that got mocked for his own. But now, a year and a half later, Andrew sat watching Neil splashing water over Kevin's head and then swimming away too fast to be caught without worrying about the scars the others had already seen countless times and he wondered if maybe he was the pathetic one, off to the side on his own, sweating through his shirt and itching under his armbands while he stayed off to the side because he wasn't totally comfortable taking his shirt off there, but he especially wasn't comfortable with the idea of taking his armbands off and showing his scars in front of just his handpicked group.

Kevin hated the scars on his hand too, but he walked around all the time with them on display for everyone to see. One time, when Kevin was alone with him and Neil and a little drunk, he had admitted how much he hated his scars. Kevin wished they were less noticeable. He wished people didn't look for them to see just how bad the break had really been and how impressive his comeback had been. Kevin had gotten rid of the tattoo Riko had given him, but his scars were the marking he couldn't erase and he hated that they were so prominently on display for the world to see and for him to have to look at all day every day.

Andrew couldn't stop watching them with their scars out, seemingly without a second thought, having fun and cooling off. That wasn't a thing he could have. It wasn't so much that Andrew wished he could be in the water, although the heat and humidity out of the pool were getting to him. It was the limitations his scars and discomfort gave him. He hated that he’d given himself the scars that were so tedious to hide now. He hated even more that he was uncomfortable with his shirt off and the thought of someone else touching him in the pool, even here with just the rest of his group, and that others had made him this way beyond his control. Every time he flinched or sat on the sidelines because of his discomfort, it felt like they were winning. They still had a hold on him and controlled him, even in his relationship with Neil and Kevin and even around the only family members he had decided were worthy of his time.

Finally, when the heat was too much and Andrew couldn't stand it anymore, Andrew stood up, kicked off his shoes and socks, and pushed his pant legs up to above the knees as he sat at the edge of the pool with just his feet and ankles in the water.

Neil and Aaron had been arguing for a while because Neil kept purposely kicking water into Aaron's face while he was swimming away from him and Aaron had gotten more than a little sick of it.

When the arguing escalated and they resorted to trying to drown each other, forcing as much water as possible into the other’s face while they were speaking, Andrew warned, “Splash me and die.”

So, of course, Neil intentionally swam over in front of Andrew so that he could splash Aaron all he wanted, but Aaron couldn't get him back.

Aaron muttered out a string of swears, but Neil just laughed in response.

Andrew kicked water at the back of Neil's head, knowing that Neil wouldn't splash him back, and then turned his attention away again.

Aaron gave up on getting back at Neil and swam away to figure out what Kevin and Nicky were talking about.

Neil followed after, but he seemed less concerned with hearing what was going on than he was with making sure Kevin choked on water the second he opened his mouth to speak.

“Everyone pays ten bucks to enter and winner gets the money,” Nicky said. “Extra points for splash height and style.”

“And who’s going to judge?” Kevin asked skeptically like he really thought he was going to ignore a challenge and a chance to judge if he was the best or not. “You?”

Nicky shook his head and insisted, “Andrew.”

Andrew thought it was awfully bold of Nicky to assume he would pay attention, let alone pick a winner for them.

Aaron argued, “Andrew's obviously just going to pick Neil.”

Neil turned to glare at Aaron as he questioned, “Who said I’m even participating? I don't bet.”

Andrew considered for a moment and then decided, “Neil's sitting. I'll judge.”

As they got out of the pool, Neil got out to sit beside Andrew where he would be able to see better and Andrew warned, “Jump in the other end.”

If they expected him to judge the quality of their splash, then they had better not splash him in the process.

Aaron went first and did a cannonball that managed to get some of the chairs around them wet.

Nicky went next and did a belly flop that produced a big splash, then he surfaced groaning about how painful it was and how he better have won the money with that.

Kevin was last and Andrew was not impressed when he came to the wrong side of the pool.

“Don't you dare jump in this side,” Andrew growled out.

He was already wishing he hadn't sat down on the side of the pool, where the floor was wet. He didn't need to be soaked from head to toe on top of that.

Apparently, Neil had splashed Kevin and tried to dunk his head under the water one too many times, because Kevin grabbed Neil before he could react and then fell into the pool with him before Neil could escape.

Andrew swore as he was utterly soaked from sitting in the splash zone. Even if he hadn't already been planning to make Kevin lose just to get a reaction out of him, that was enough to seal that Andrew wasn't going to let him win now that he had soaked him, even if Neil had been angling for someone to dunk him since they got there.

“Nicky wins,” Andrew deadpanned when they resurfaced again.

* * *

Neil was lying in his and Andrew's bed at Abby’s that night before it was late enough for Kevin to sneak into the room undetected. He was thinking about how Kevin was going to leave soon and that was too heavy of a topic to let himself dwell on. He needed a distraction so instead, he focused on something that maybe he could change or help with. So he focused on Andrew instead.

“Stop staring at me like that,” Andrew grumbled.

Neil said, “I didn’t like you being left out at the pool like that.”

“I wasn’t left out,” Andrew growled. “I had zero desire to go in the pool with the rest of you. I chose not to let myself become as pathetic as the rest of you.”

If Neil didn’t know Andrew so well, he might have believed him. But he knew that Andrew hadn’t come over and sat with his legs in the water because he didn’t want anything to do with them and the pool. Maybe, that would fool others, but it didn’t fool Neil.

“It's okay to want to do something,” Neil pointed out.

“I want nothing,” Andrew reminded him, but it was a weak reminder when they both knew Neil was nothing and that Andrew wanted Kevin too, or else they would have never brought him into their relationship.

Neil knew that it was easier not to let yourself want anything when you could never have any of it anyway. He had done the same thing for years when he was on the run.

He knew it was going to take time for Andrew to figure out what he wanted when he hadn't let himself think about it before, but it had been a long time already and as far as Neil could tell, the only things Andrew had admitted to wanting, even to himself, were people. He still didn’t have anything to himself and maybe Kevin graduating and the reality that Andrew and the rest of the cousins were going to graduate next year had Neil more worried about that than before. He wanted Andrew to be alright when they were all separated.

Neil didn’t have time to come up with a comeback before the door opened and Kevin sneaked inside.

“Don't get too comfortable,” Andrew said as Kevin joined them on the bed. “We’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?” Kevin asked.

“Neil’s making us go swimming again,” Andrew said as if they didn't both know that no one made Andrew do anything.

* * *

It was late at night when they broke into the pool again. This time, Andrew didn’t wait by the pool. He went to change out with them.

Kevin didn’t think there was anything too strange about it and when he finished changing into his swimsuit, he tried to wait but Neil dragged him off like he knew something Kevin didn’t. Maybe, he did.

Neil didn't turn the lights on when they got to the pool. When Kevin tried, Neil told him not to but didn't say why. Kevin didn’t bother asking.

It was dim with just the light coming in from the moon and outdoor lights but, apparently, Neil liked it this way, so Kevin sat on the edge of the pool with him.

“Why are we here again?” Kevin asked.

Neil shrugged. “I don't like leaving Andrew out.”

Kevin was surprised Andrew wasn't leaving himself out this time, even with just the two of them there with him.

Neil shifted closer and looked up at Kevin expectantly. Clearly, he didn’t feel like talking about what they were doing there. He wasn’t in the mood for talking at all.

“Yes,” Kevin said because it had become habit between them too, even if Andrew wasn't there.

Then Neil kissed Kevin and for a moment he forgot about his confusion about why they were there and he forgot about Andrew still in the change room.

But then Andrew showed up in the pool area and things started to make a little more sense.

“Am I interrupting something?” Andrew asked, but Kevin knew he wasn't really bothered.

Andrew wasn't wearing a shirt, but Kevin had seen Andrew out of his shirt before. What was more surprising was that Andrew had his armbands off.

Kevin wondered how Neil had known that this would happen. It sure seemed like he had when he'd made Kevin leave Andrew behind in the change room and made him leave the lights off. Kevin wondered if they'd discussed it before he’d gotten to their room, but he couldn't really imagine Andrew taking part in that conversation.

Andrew kept his arms at his sides as he walked over.

“Don't look at me like that or I will leave,” Andrew said and for a moment Kevin thought it was about the awed look that was probably on his face, but when he turned his head and saw the grin on Neil's face he guessed his own reaction was probably the least offensive of the two.

Kevin turned his head back around just in time to watch Andrew blank-faced walk into the pool. He didn't jump into the pool. He didn't climb into it. He just kept walking like the floor would go further and stepped right into the pool, then he was underwater.

He stayed underwater for long enough that Kevin was starting to wonder if he was going to resurface on his own before his head finally appeared again.

Neil slipped into the pool and swam closer to Andrew, but much slower than his usual pace like he was waiting to see if Andrew would swim further away in response. He stopped with a couple feet still between them. Andrew didn't say anything about it so Kevin decided to push his luck too.

Andrew’s eyes flickered over to him, but when Kevin stopped to tread water beside Neil, Andrew said nothing.

It was still dim but, from this distance, Kevin could see faint lines on Andrew’s wrists through the water. He tried not to let himself stare at them for too long, although he was in awe that Andrew had bared his scars in front of him.

In front of Neil made sense. Andrew had been with Neil longer. Neil wasn't leaving in a month. Neil was a permanent fixture in Andrew's life. Kevin had thought he was temporary with his expiry date coming up soon, but now he was reconsidering.

Kevin had known Andrew long enough to know that he didn't say how he felt. He'd also known Andrew long enough to realize that Andrew was capable of feeling. He just wouldn't tell you how he felt and if you blinked at the wrong time you'd miss him showing it. Kevin wasn't missing this.

Andrew hadn't bared his scars earlier with Aaron and Nicky around. Andrew hadn't bared his scars in front of Kevin before or in front of Neil that Kevin knew of. Kevin was going away soon, but Andrew has still trusted him with this and not just Neil. Maybe, Andrew wouldn't admit what the three of them were and that made it difficult to discuss the future after he left, but this gesture was enough to tell Kevin that whatever they were was important enough for him to take this step with them both and that was enough for Kevin to hold onto when he left. Maybe, he wasn't going to get cut out after all.

“What is the point of this?” Andrew asked. “We’re in water. So what? What is the appeal?”

“It’s more fun when you use the water to shut Neil up,” Kevin said and then he closed his mouth fast so that he wouldn’t swallow water as Neil sent a wave rushing at his face.

“I can shut him up out of the water,” Andrew pointed out. As if to prove his point, he swam a little closer to Neil and asked, “Yes or no?”

“You know it's always yes,” Neil responded.

Andrew kissed Neil and Kevin was only mildly concerned that they were going to drown as Andrew wrapped his arms around Neil's neck. Kevin faintly wondered how angry Andrew would be if he had to drag him out of the water unconscious, but before he came to an answer the kiss was already over.

When Andrew pulled away, he dunked Neil's head under the water and then let go of him and swam a little bit back from him. He waited for Neil to surface, then told him, “That is for saying always.”

“It's the truth,” Neil insisted. “I thought you didn't want me lying to you.”

Andrew pushed a wave of water in the general direction of Neil’s face, to get him to stop talking or stop looking at him or just stop in general, but Neil didn't seem to mind.

Andrew swam closer to Kevin and told him, “You're right. Dunking is more fun. Yes or no?”

Kevin wasn't totally certain if he was agreeing to Andrew making a move or trying to drown him, but he said, “Yes.”

Maybe, Neil was rubbing off on him more than he'd thought.

Andrew kissed Kevin and suddenly it was more difficult to stay afloat. Kevin didn't really care if Andrew dunked his head underwater after this. It would be worth it.

Instead, when Andrew pulled away he went underwater again and stayed there for a long moment before he resurfaced again.

“I’m bored,” he said when finally emerged from the water. “Let’s go home.”

Kevin had a sneaking suspicion that bored wasn't what was making them leave. Andrew was usually bored, but there was a bed back at Abby's and kissing in the water was difficult enough. Andrew had already pushed his comfort level enough for one night without his armbands on and Kevin didn’t mind if he wanted to go back to the security of their old routine, just as long as he got to spend more time with him and Neil while he still could. So, he swam over to the side of the pool and followed Neil to the change room, leaving Andrew behind to join them again whenever he was comfortable.


End file.
